Lo Correcto
by Albaid
Summary: Despues de los eventos de la final de la temporada 5, Peter se encuentra con Neal durante un caso y tiene que tomar una dificil decision. Neal whump.


- ¡Neal, sabes que si te mueves tendré que dispararte!

Los ojos de Neal brillaron al oír esas palabras y el corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho, por primera vez, por primera vez en semanas se permitió sentir esperanzas. Miro a los ojos del agente del FBI y aunque su voz temblara de emoción y miedo Neal pudo leer en ellos la férrea determinación que guiaba su vida y sus actos. Peter lo haría, Peter apretaría el gatillo aunque su corazón estallara al hacerlo porque eso era lo que tenía que hacer, porque era lo correcto, porque era su deber y por ello Neal estaba eternamente agradecido. Incluso ahora Peter seguía siendo el faro que iluminaba las oscuras rocas y lo guiaba, aunque fuera apenas a flote, hacia costas seguras.

"Perdóname." murmuró Neal en silencio. Sabía que Peter estaba demasiado lejos para poder oírle, pero al último momento, por la expresión de dolor en la cara de quien había sido su compañero le pareció que este había entendido algo, quizás había podido leer sus labios, quizás por la fuerza con que todo su ser rogaba por perdón. No, Peter jamás se lo perdonaría y Neal no podía culparlo, si los roles estuvieran inversos Neal jamás perdonaría tampoco a Peter por ponerlo en una situación semejante. El joven falsificador sabía que en este minuto, en este breve segundo todo el mundo de Peter se estaba volviendo abajo, le estaba obligando a dudar de todo lo que había creído, de todos sus sentido de la moral, de lo bueno y lo malo con lo que construía su mundo, pero también le estaba obligando a dudar de él, de su amistad, de su confianza, de su lealtad.

- ¡Mierda, Caffrey, no! -Gritó Peter y la desesperación de su mirada fue lo último que Neal vio antes de darse la vuelta y correr.

Si solo Peter supiera que no tenía alternativa, que una vez más era un títere del que otros tiraban las cuerdas, y lo que era aún peor, que esas cuerdas se entretejían en una telaraña que atrapaba a todos a quienes amaba. Que el FBI estuviera presente nunca había formado parte del plan, que el Agente Burke en persona liderara al equipo había sido una sorpresa para todos, especialmente para Neal, pero dadas las circunstancias Ellos habían sido muy claros: Si la idea de entregarse se le pasaba por la mente, Burke estaba muerto, si la idea de escapar se le pasaba por la mente, Burke estaba muerto, si la idea de hacer cualquier cosa excepto robar el medallón Burke y el y quien sabe quien más estaban muertos. ¿Pero qué harían si era él quien estaba muerto? ¿Correrían algún riesgo por vengarse de la desobediencia de un cadáver, o de al menos alguien que ya no les resultaba útil? Neal lo dudaba. "Por eso nosotros somos los agentes y tú el informante criminal" le había dicho Peter una vez y aunque alguna vez esas palabras habían dolido como dagas, hoy eran una canción en su memoria. Por supuesto que Peter apretaría el gatillo, su dedo no dudaría en atrapar a quien había pillado in fraganti en medio de un crimen solo semanas después de haberle ofrecido la libertad, pero no dispararía a matar, puesto que lo que buscaría seria verlo esposado y en prisión, no dentro de una bolsa negra. Siempre podía contar con que Peter haría lo correcto.

Pero una cosa era imaginarlo, incluso esperarlo y otra muy distinta era sentirlo en la propia carne. El impacto de la bala fue como un golpe en la boca del estomago que le quitara el aliento. No fue hasta que se encontró de bruces en el suelo, sin siquiera recordar cómo había llegado allí que el dolor se esparció por su cuerpo como si todo su hombro estuviera ardiendo en llamas. Hubiera querido aullar de dolor, pero los músculos de su pecho estaban tan contraídos que le impedían ingresar más aire a sus pulmones que el suficiente para emitir un débil gemido.

No tendrían que haber sido más de diez o quince segundos, pero a Neal le habían parecido toda una eternidad cuando Peter llego su lado. El agente, aun con el arma en alto, operaba en piloto automático, haciendo solo lo que su entrenamiento le dictaba. Empujo con el pie los brazos de Neal hacia los lados, buscando un arma u otra amenaza aun sabiendo que no encontraría ninguna, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Neal, con su rostro contorsionado de dolor y su boca llena de sangre el Agente del FBI lo abandonó por completo y solo quedo Peter, el ser humano, la persona que acababa de disparar a quien había creído su amigo y lo veía ahora tendido en el piso, con una mancha de sangre creciendo en su chaqueta.

- ¡Oh Neal, por qué! ¡Por qué! - Exclamó Peter mientras enfundaba su arma y se ponía de rodillas junto al estafador.

Dio vuelta a Neal lo mas gentilmente que le permitieron las circunstancias, buscando un orificio de salida para la bala, pero no encontró ninguno, solo sus quejidos ahogados ante el dolor que el movimiento le causaba.

- ¿Por qué, Neal, por qué? - pregunto esta vez, sintiendo un nudo que se formaba en su garganta.- ¡Sospechoso abatido, llamen una ambulancia inmediatamente! - Gritó por su intercomunicador.

Si tan solo por una vez, por una primera vez Neal hubiera seguido sus instrucciones y no hubiera tratado de huir, dejándole sin más alternativa que disparar. Habría preferido apuntar a las piernas, pero la balaustrada de mármol se lo impedía, de modo que había tenido que optar por disparar al siguiente punto menos letal, sin embargo siempre era incierto disparar a un objetivo en movimiento y solo dios sabía lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. La bala efectivamente había entrado por el hombro, pese a todo su puntería no le había fallado y contra éste apretó firmemente la chaqueta que acababa de sacarse en un intento de disminuir la pérdida de sangre, pero sin saber dónde estaba la salida no tenia como saber que ángulo había tomado el proyectil ni que daño había causado en su trayectoria.

Neal abrió los ojos, que había mantenido apretados por el dolor, sin saber si la gruesa arruga que se marcaba en la frente del agente era de desesperación o de rabia. "Perdóname" quiso decir, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, atorándose en la sangre que le inundaba la boca. "No te preocupes, todo está bien" ¿Eso es lo que Peter habría tenido que responder? Pero no hubiera sido verdad, Peter no le perdonaba ni por estar allí ni por haber corrido. Sin embargo aun de haber querido no hubiera podido decir nada, al ver a Neal tosiendo débilmente, holgándose en su propia sangre, un terror helado le paralizó por completo y solo pudo apretar con más fuerza la chaqueta contra la herida de su consultor el cual, imposiblemente pálido, luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos para finalmente perder la batalla contra la inconsciencia.

Peter sintió una presencia junto a él y al darse vuelta descubrió a Jones de pie a su lado, en silencio, con el arma aun desenfundada en la mano, los brazos sueltos y los labios apretados. De todos los posibles escenarios nunca había esperado encontrarse con que este fuera el sospechoso a quien Peter hubiera neutralizado. De todas las hipótesis respecto a que había sucedido con Neal luego de su brusca desaparición nunca había esperado encontrarlo en unas pocas semanas en su propia escena del crimen.

- Peter - dijo Jones. Y eso fue todo.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó Peter se irguió para apartarse a un costado y al liberar presión en la herida que había estado manteniendo apretada Neal se quejó suavemente y por un momento sus ojos se abrieron y se fijaron en los del agente.

- Gracias - alcanzó a decir en apenas poco más que un suspiro antes de que los paramédicos levantaran la camilla y la subieran a la ambulancia.

Peter se quedó de pie, demasiado confundido y choqueado por aquella única palabra como para reaccionar, pero en un segundo volvió a ser él mismo y tras una rápida mirada a Jones, en la cual le transfirió silenciosamente el mando, se dirigió hacia los paramédicos.

- Es mi sospechoso, debo ir con él - afirmó Peter exhibiendo su placa, a lo cual los EMT solo asintieron y le permitieron sentarse en un rincón.

El resto del trayecto sucedió como en sueño o una pesadilla, como algo que solo recordaría después apenas entre nebulosas. Vagamente lograba entender que los paramédicos estaban teniendo dificultades en estabilizar a Neal, que su presión seguía cayendo, que el pulso era peligrosamente rápido y la saturación muy baja. Pero en lo que a Peter respectaba, él solo podía concentrarse en una cosa. La mano de Neal colgaba a un lado de la camilla y por un momento Peter estuvo a punto, a una milésima de segundo de caer en la tentación de tomarla entre las suyas. Sin embargo a último minuto se fijó en la gota de sangre que colgaba de su dedo medio, sosteniéndose en la punta por largos segundos, desafiando la gravedad antes de caer al piso y ser seguida por otra que repetía la misma acrobacia. En lo que restó del viaje en lo único en lo que Peter pudo concentrarse fue en aquellas gotas de sangre, drup... drup...drup... que iban formando un pequeño charquito no lejos de su zapato.

Peter había logrado disfrutar de la soledad y de estar con sus propios pensamientos por tanto tiempo como había durado, pero ya la sala de espera comenzaba a llenarse de rostros familiares, Jones y otros agentes del FBI habían llegado al hospital. Éste le había reportado de la captura de otro sospechoso, aunque al menos otros dos habían escapado de la escena. Diana había llegado también con Theo, puesto que aun cuando oficialmente seguía en post natal siempre se había mantenido al tanto del caso de Caffrey y ayudaba en lo que pudiera. Era ella quien había luchado como una leona cuando los Marshall habían llegado y había logrado mantenerlos lejos de Peter, ganando al menos un par de horas más de respiro antes de tuviera que contestar sus preguntas. Él sospechaba que había sido también ella quién había avisado a Elizabeth, puesto que aunque aun no hablaba con su esposa le había llegado un mensaje suyo avisándole que ya estaba en camino a NY. Por eso cuando ellos se acercaron, si no a hablar, al menos a ofrecer silenciosa compañía a Peter no le molestó en lo absoluto.

- Agente Burke - un doctor de pelo cano había ingresado a la sala y la escaneaba con la mirada, buscando a quien respondiera por el nombre, reconociendo a Peter cuando este levantó la mirada. - Vengo a hablarle del hombre que trajo bajo su custodia. - Dirigió una rápida mirada a Clinton y Diana, no muy seguro de si podía continuar.

- Está bien - dijo Peter - Son miembros de mi división.

El doctor los guió a un rincón de la sala y los cuatro se sentaron en unos pequeños sillones en torno a una mesa de café cubierta con revistas antiguas.

- Me presento, soy el Doctor Koppfer médico cirujano a cargo de la persona que usted trajo.- se presentó - Corresponde a un hombre blanco, de aproximadamente...

- Está bien, puede ahorrarse las generalidades, solo dígame como esta. - Le interrumpió Peter, a lo cual añadió en un tono más suave - Por favor.

- El señor Caffrey llegó en una condición bastante pobre, pero ya está más estable - El Dr. Koppfer sonrió. En sí mismo el caso era ya bastante extraño y así y todo parecía haber más piezas en el rompecabezas de las que imaginaba. - Presenta una herida producida por arma de fuego en la parte posterior del hombro derecho, la bala se incrustó en el omóplato y lo rompió en varias partes. Perdió mucha sangre, es una herida bastante dolorosa y necesitará al menos una cirugía más para recomponer el hueso y músculos dañados, pero estará completamente bien si sigue una buena terapia.

- Neal... Caffrey, estaba tosiendo sangre. - Esa idea no había dejado de atormentar a Peter durante horas.

- Tiene un corte profundo al interior del labio, producido quizás al caer - dijo el doctor - Y la tos puede explicarse por la neumonía que presenta, pero no hay daño en el tórax producido por la bala.

- ¿Neumonía? -pregunto Diana - Caffrey es joven y siempre ha sido bastante sano.

- Es bastante comprensible dadas las circunstancias. Tiene dos costillas fracturadas que ya empezaron a sanar por su cuenta, ello reduce la amplitud de la respiración y predispone a infecciones. Si a eso le sumamos la malnutrición y el estrés, hasta el más fuerte de los hombres puede caer enfermo. - Explicó el médico - Me imagino que planean transferirlo a otras instalaciones, pero mi recomendación es que permanezca aquí al menos por otras 24 horas antes de moverlo a ninguna parte.

El Dr. Koppfer observó a su audiencia, los tres permanecían ensimismados y sumidos en sus pensamientos, de modo que se levantó para marcharse.

- Disculpe doctor ¿Qué le hace suponer que Caffrey estuvo sometido a estrés? - Preguntó Jones.

El doctor se quedo mirando a los tres agentes del FBI.

- Perdónenme ustedes que les pregunte pero, aparte de estar bajo su custodia ¿Qué relación tienen con el paciente?

- Neal Caffrey es... era, mi consultor. Hasta hace muy poco trabajaba como informante para el FBI. - Respondió el Agente Burke con voz grave.

Muy bien, esto se ponía más y más interesante, de un modo más bien triste. Por lo que sabía era el propio Agente Burke quién había apresado al hombre a quién solo momentos antes había tenido que operar, abatiéndolo él mismo de un tiro, pero aparentemente los agentes manejaban menos información de su prisionero de la que él había supuesto inicialmente. El doctor volvió a sentarse e hizo una pequeña pausa, preparando sus palabras, antes de continuar.

- Las muñecas del señor Caffrey están destrozadas y en carne viva. No soy un experto en ese tipo de lesiones, pero puedo suponer que solo pueden haber sido causadas por haber estado maniatado por mucho tiempo - el doctor observó como Burke apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que se le marcaban los músculos en el cuello. - Las costillas fracturadas no son la única señal de haber recibido maltrato, existen marcas y hematomas en todo su cuerpo, algunas más recientes y otras más antiguas.

Diana se acomodó a Theo en el regazo, sintiendo la inconsciente necesidad de protegerlo y también buscando confort en el contacto de su tibio cuerpecito. Peter estaba tan tenso que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar de su asiento.

- Usted también habló de malnutrición. - Preguntó Jones.

- Los niveles de glucosa del paciente eran bajísimos al llegar y estoy seguro que fue un factor que contribuyó a que se descompensara tanto. El señor Caffrey presenta un peso menor al recomendado para su estatura, pero además las enzimas hepáticas de las pruebas de laboratorio indican que ha estado consumiendo sus propias reservas por al menos algunas semanas.

Peter ya había tenido suficiente, se levantó y tras agradecer al doctor con un gesto de la cabeza se dirigió a los baños para poder llorar o vomitar o ambas cosas, habiendo llegado al límite de su capacidad de autocontrol.

El doctor Koppfer le miro marcharse sin decir nada y luego se dirigió a los otros dos agentes, ambos con las miradas clavadas en el piso.

- El señor Caffrey aún está bajo los efectos de la anestesia y permanecerá sedado para controlar el dolor al menos hasta mañana, pero apenas lo muevan a una habitación les haré saber para que puedan visitarlo. - Para entonces al médico no le quedaba ninguna duda de que la relación entre estos agentes del FBI y el criminal que acababan de detener era única.

Elizabeth encontró a su marido parado a los pies de la cama de Neal,

- Cariño - caminó hacia él y pasó su brazo derecho detrás de su cintura para abrazarlo, mientras que con la mano izquierda tomó el brazo de Peter para acariciarlo con los dedos. La única reacción de este fue apoyar un poco de su peso contra ella para reconocer su presencia. El tampoco esperaba nada más, veía en sus ojos que había estado llorando y sabía que Peter odiaría quebrarse si empezaba a hablar, incluso frente a ella.

Posó sus ojos en Neal y su propio estómago se apretó en un nudo. Gruesos vendajes envolvían sus muñecas y aún bajo la frazada podía ver que unas esposas le sujetaban el tobillo a la cama. Otro vendaje le envolvía el hombro derecho, brazo que permanecía en cabestrillo y al izquierdo llegaba una intravenosa. Detrás de la máscara de oxigeno se ocultaban unos ojos hundidos y unos huesos faciales que sobresalían de forma más angulosa de lo que nunca los había visto.

- ¡Oh Dios, está tan delgado! - La llamada de Diana había sido breve y apenas acababa de bajarse del avión, de modo que aun no entendía completamente lo que había sucedido, pero era Neal, aunque hubiera huido y traicionado a su marido seguía odiando verlo en una cama de hospital, herido y roto.

- Es increíble todo lo que puede pasarle a una persona en veintiséis días. - Dijo Peter con voz ronca. ¡Por supuesto que él había estado llevando la cuenta!

- Peter, cariño ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

- Le disparé, El. Le disparé cuando tendría que haberlo rescatado.

Y entonces Peter hundió el rostro en su pelo negro y dejo que las lágrimas lo empaparan, mientras Elizabeth apretaba fuerte los brazos en torno a su cuerpo.

Despertar fue un proceso lento y gradual. A ratos escuchaba voces y el movimiento de personas a su alrededor, para luego pestañear y notar que ahora la habitación estaba a oscuras y solo había una sombra silenciosa a sus pies. Cuando pestañeo de nuevo la luz había vuelto, pero era suave y cálida. Escuchaba el bip de alguna maquina cerca y algunas voces muy en la distancia, pero no parecía haber nada más. Se dejo estar en esa tranquilidad por largos minutos, sólo disfrutando de estar tibio, cómodo y sin dolor, un buen cambio de las veces que había despertado últimamente. Percibió un movimiento a su lado y entonces vio a Peter, sentado a su lado y mirando hacia afuera por una ventana abierta. Neal se lo quedó mirando, con los ojos azules apenas asomando entre unas rendijas, como todavía decidiendo si valía la pena despertar o no, pero el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en la mansión volvió a su mente y terminó de despertarlo por completo.

- Peter, gracias. - incluso a él le sorprendió lo áspera y débil que sonaba su voz.

- ¿Qué? ¡Neal! - Peter estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar una voz que inicialmente no reconoció. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama de Neal, un poco preocupado por la reacción que este pudiera tener de verle

- Gracias Peter - repitió Neal, tratando a su vez de escudriñar en los ojos de Peter si le había o no perdonado por lo que le había obligado a hacer.

- Neal yo... yo tuve que dispararte. -Peter se preguntó cuánto recordaría el joven del día anterior.

- Lo sé - Neal sonrió débilmente, pero sus ojos brillaron - Gracias.

- Tú... - Peter quiso replicar algo, pero Neal le pidió que se quedara callado levantando un poco su mano izquierda.

- Si no lo hubieras hecho... nos... habrían matado a los dos - Pese a la cánula de oxigeno bajo su nariz a Neal aún le costaba mantener el aliento.

- No, Neal. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal. ¡Dios, Neal, sólo mírate! Estás enfermo, emaciado, yo tendría que haber sabido que necesitabas ayuda.

- Estabas... ocupado... en no darme en el corazón - bromeó Neal, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio. - Estarías muerto si lo hubieras intentado, Peter. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Crees... crees que si hubiera tenido éxito en robar... ese medallón, me hubieran dado las gracias... y dejado volver a casa? Nadie buscaría el cuerpo de un criminal fugado.

Peter bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Durante veintiséis días había dado por hecho que Neal había escapado, incluso tras las protestas de Mozzie. Luego de que al hombrecito le hubieran obligado a ir al FBI para ser interrogado le habían perdido toda pista, ni siquiera El ni Diana podían contactarlo para decirle que Neal estaba en el hospital y que él había tenido razón todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué te hicieron, Neal? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

- Yo... circulan rumores... de que yo he abierto esa caja fuerte y desde entonces... nadie más lo ha logrado. - Neal sonrió al ver que, a su pesar, la comisura de la boca de Peter se levantaba. - Rumores.

- Al menos les costó convencerte - Dijo Peter indicando el vendaje que envolvía las costillas quebradas de Neal.

- Nah, solo me golpearon... las veces que traté de escapar.

- Cosa que aparentemente sucedía a menudo.

- Fuerza de la costumbre - respondió Neal, pero Peter falló en encontrar el ánimo para considerarlo divertido cuando Neal estalló en un ataque de tos que lo dejó agotado y sin aliento.

- ¿Y para eso necesitaban matarte de hambre? - Exclamó Peter, dejando salir parte de su rabia y su frustración.

- No puedo quejarme... de que no me daban suficiente comida, Peter, pero estar encerrado... atado... en un sótano húmedo y frío... no estimulaba mucho mi apetito. - Neal se quedó un momento callado y Peter le permitió tomarse su tiempo. Muchas de las cosas por lo que el chico había pasado no se reflejarían solo en su cuerpo. - Cuando comencé a sentirme mal... la fiebre y la tos no ayudaron mucho tampoco... a ellos no les preocupó demasiado. Desde el primer momento me dejaron claro que les resultaba útil, pero no era imprescindible.

- Pues más te vale recuperar ese apetito, porque El ya está preparando las alacenas para engordarte como a un pavo.

Neal se quedo recostado, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y regodeándose en la idea. Fallaba todavía en sentir hambre, pero le agradaba la idea de sentir el calor de una de esas viejas cenas donde los Burke.

- Neal, por favor, perdóname. Nunca debí simplemente asumir que habías escapado. - Peter no era una persona de contacto físico, pero en esta ocasión no pudo reprimir la necesidad de tomar la mano libre de Neal para enfatizar lo mucho que lo sentía.

- Sólo si tú me perdonas haberte obligado a... esto. - Neal miró hacia su hombro derecho.

- Es un trato.

- Es un trato. - repitió Neal, cansado.

Peter se levantó para dejarlo descansar, pero antes de alejarse puso una mano en el hombro sano de Neal y le dio un ligero apretón.

- Ellos se equivocaron, Neal. Sí eres imprescindible.


End file.
